Losing is not an option!
by NarikotheShadow
Summary: After debating about romantic comedy movies, Starfire and Raven make a bet. Will Starfire win or will she have to become Raven's silent maid?


Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, this is a story my awesomelyamazing friend LivingTheSPNLife and I worked on, hope you love it! **Hey guys, it's LivingTheSPNLife. I wanted to say thank you to all who read this and I hope you enjoy it! I have never worked on a Teen Titans fanfic before, so I'm hoping you all like it! I would also like to thank NarikotheShadow for letting me work on this with her. She did most of the work, so if you like it, it's because she rocks at this. Peace out girl scouts! –LivingTheSPNLife.**

Starfire sat at the edge of the dark gray round couch, her eyes glued to the television's screen, halfway through the movie "The Vow". A few stray tears ran down her tanned orange cheeks. A half demon sorceress phases through the floor, hoping not to disturb the girl. She quietly levitated to the kitchen and grabbed the kettle. After pouring water in it, she set it on the stove to boil.

_Perhaps she won't hear the kettle whistle over her movie. _

The kettle slowly boiled, and after a while, the kettle whistled, signaling that it was ready to use. Raven used her powers to take the kettle off the stove setting it aside.

_She didn't notice? _The sound from the television stopped and she heard the couch springs.

_Damn it, she heard me. _

"Oh, friend Raven! Would you like to watch 'the movie'?"

With a deep inhale, Raven responded uninterestedly, "No, I don't like _those_ movies; they are degrading to women and are all the same."

Starfire gasped. "Friend Raven, how is it degrading? They fall in love! Love is most wondrous!" Starfire twirled in the air.

Raven rolled her eyes at her friend's naïve ways. "Starfire, they always 'fall in love' in such predictable ways. It's degrading to women, because most of the women have these high paying jobs and they are happy the way they are, but soon their 'close friend' says they aren't entirely happy, since they have yet to fall in love of with some guy. Another thing is these strong women somehow end up being the damsel in distress." Raven turned to her teakettle, pouring the hot liquid in one of her favorite mugs, finishing it off by adding a teabag.

"But Friend Raven, that is false! The men are kind to them and they make me want love like that. Do you not want a romance like that? Where there is the passion and the love?" Starfire's curious green eyes searched Raven's purple, slightly flustered eyes.

"I'm not saying I don't want love like that, I'm just saying that, _that," _she points at the TV's screen, "is very hard to find. Their relationships are perfect, when really there are the first date jitters, the awkward conversations, arguments, break-ups, jealousy, doubt, and trust issues."

"But you see, Raven, they do the 'up break' in this movie, too, and are nervous a lot!"

"Yeah, but in the end they still end up together; these two have a happy ending and this movie is probably one of its kind since it's based on a true story. Look, Starfire, don't take my opinion too seriously, just enjoy your movie."

Starfire shook her head, not understanding how Raven could be so against that type of movie.

Raven pulled a book from inside her cloak; it was under her arm the whole time. She felt someone staring at her, turning around she met a puzzled Starfire. "What?" Raven asked the Tamaranean princess in her usual monotone voice.

" Friend Raven, I do not understand you sometimes."

"As I to you, Starfire." she turned back around taking the teabag out, using her powers to throw it away, whilst reading her thick antique-looking book. Before Star could ask to elaborate on that, Cyborg walked in.

"Hey! What are you girls up to?" he asked in a curious tone before walking to the fridge to get something to eat.

Raven glanced from her book to slightly acknowledge him, before putting her full attention on her book.

Starfire, still curious as to why Raven didn't like romance movies, decided to get Cyborg's opinion on the whole matter.

"Friend Cyborg, what is your opinion on the 'movies of romance'." Starfire asked curiously.

He turned away from ransacking the fridge to face Star, "Well, Starfire…" he paused rubbing the back of his neck, "I think they're great! For, err-umm…Girls?"

Raven scoffed at his sexist answer. "See, Starfire. Most guys assume those movies are made for girls, _those _movies just burn images of a fake happily ever after. Which, DON'T EXIST."

A plate Cyborg was holding shattered in his mechanical hands by Raven's powers. Trembling in fear, Cyborg retreated to the safety of his room.

Starfire watched Cyborg leave, not knowing the real reason for him leaving and misunderstanding the real reason the plate broke apart. She floated to his room gently knocking on the door.

"Friend Cyborg? May I come in?"

"Sure, come in." he said from inside, before pushing the button to open his door, which slid open with ease. Side-stepping to let her enter the room he asked "So what can I do for you?"

Starfire gave him a kind smile and floated elegantly inside. "You seemed to be the 'upset' earlier. No?"

He let out a chuckle "No, not really, I was more scared than upset." He dramatically shivered, causing Starfire to smile. "Raven just blew up my plate and I'm also a bit sad that she doesn't believe in happy endings. She might be scared of showing love for that special someone else." Cyborg gazed into Starfire's inexperienced lime green eyes. "You know, Star, Raven looked angry when she mentioned a happily ever after. I think you should go and comfort her instead of me, I'll be okay." He gave her a hug she gladly returned it before floating off to the ops room.

Spotting Raven in the same position she left her in, Star inhaled sharply before asking her why she hated happy endings.

Raven sighed not looking at Starfir., _I thought she left. _Raven thought a bit flustered. Quickly glancing around the room noting it was just the two of them an idea came to her mind, a smirk playing on her thin lips before lifting her gaze to her teammate and one of her most trusted friends, "Starfire, instead of asking pointless questions we could play a game." Her tone expertly hid amusement.

Starfire questioningly eyed Raven.**_Raven never wants to do much with me, especially not games_**_. _"A game, Friend Raven? What game?" Starfire asked a bit warily.

"Well, you _strongly _believe in happy endings don't you?" Star nodded in agreement. "If you win this game, I will believe in your _'happy endings' _and I personally will watch all romance movies you want to watch, and," she paused letting out a hesitated breath, "I will go to the mall with you every weekend for two months." Starfire's eyes widened in pure joy, but as she was about to say something, Raven put a hand up to stop her. "If you are to lose this game, you will never bother me with those insolent and probing questions of love and 'happily ever after'." The warrior princess's face fell, "Plus, **you** will be my silent maid for two months. Silent meaning only talking to me in emergency and never asking me questions for those two months, you can talk to others freely. Oh yeah and being my maid means keeping Beastboy busy and to stop him from bothering me." A smug look painted her pale-gray face.

Starfire's warrior side took over and accepted the challenge.

"Find a boy, outside of this tower, then replay a scene from one of your favorite romance movies - get him to chase after you. The chase where he wants you to be his girlfriend, not the other chase. After the chase you fall in love and become happy." Raven rolled her eyes. "But if you come across any-" A pause. "_Problems, _and end up ending the relationship with him. You lose and admit defeat. Then you become my maid."

"I agree." Starfire replied with a determined look.

"Great." the gothic-sorceress said in un-amused tone. "Let's see if you can find someone tomorrow?" she added with a smirk, leaving her mug in the sink and phasing to her room.

"Losing is not an option!" Starfire stated proudly.


End file.
